1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor (“TFT”). More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a TFT array panel including a TFT and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel is used as a circuit board to independently drive each pixel in a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting device (“OLED”).
The TFT array panel includes a gate line transmitting a gate signal, a data line transmitting a data signal, a TFT connected to the gate line and the data line and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor.
The TFT includes a gate electrode connected to the gate line, a semiconductor layer providing a channel, a source electrode connected to the data line and a drain electrode facing the source electrode with respect to the semiconductor layer. The TFT is a switching element controlling the data signal transmitted to the pixel electrode through the data line according to the gate signal transmitted through the gate line.
The semiconductor layer and a metal layer providing the TFT are electrically connected to each other through contact holes defined in a plurality of insulation layers.